Reminiscence
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: No summary.. Just story about KyuMin - JOY Couple / BL/Shou-ai / Mind to RnR?


_**Reminiscence**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)._

_Warning : BL/Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, gajeness, etc._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *Titik tanpa Koma* :p_

_._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH n' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE!_

_._

_(Music : Reminiscence by Super Junior K.R.Y)_

.

.

.

Ditemani satu cup eskrim rasa stroberi berukuran jumbo favorit namja manis yang dicintainya, seorang namja berparas tampan tengah diam termenung pada salah satu meja dipaling ujung yang terdapat dikedai eskrim langganannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan senior-junior disekolahnya yang dipertemukan didalam salah satu ekskul bergengsi disekolah mereka. Musik, diekskul itulah mereka bertemu. Sungmin, salah satu senior yang terlibat dalam penyeleksian murid baru yang ingin bergabung dengan ekskul-nya, langsung jatuh hati pada suara bass seseorang yang sedang menunjukkan kebolehannya didepan ruangan khusus ekskul musik saat itu. Memang bukan ia saja yang terpana dengan suara merdu itu, semua orang yang menyaksikan juga terlihat terpana dan terbuai oleh lantunan lagu ballad dengan suara bass dari namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Dengan kemampuannya itulah Kyuhyun berhasil menjadi anggota baru diekskul yang diinginkannya. Ditambah wajah yang tampan dan sikap cool-nya membuat ia menjadi idola baru disekolahnya, mengalahkan Choi Siwon sang President sekolah dan Kim Kibum sebagai wakilnya. Karena itulah ia hampir tak mempunyai teman, bukan karena tidak ada yang mau bergaul dengannya, namun karena sifatnya yang kurang dalam bersosialisasi membuat ia tak begitu mementingkan teman atau sahabat.

Namun berbeda saat perkenalannya dengan Lee Sungmin, sikap Sungmin yang 'easy going' mampu membuat Kyuhyun menerima kehadiran namja manis itu disampingnya tanpa rasa risih sedikitpun. Sejak saat itulah nama Kyuhyun tak lepas dari nama Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Perlahan perasaan mereka berkembang tak wajar. Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dihati mereka saat tengah menikmati kebersamaan. Entah apa itu, hingga keduanya menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tengah jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Kemudian memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih tanpa ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya.

Namun lambat laun akhirnya terungkap juga hubungan yang dikatakan menjijikan oleh orang disekitar mereka. Sungmin tak ambil pusing dengan itu, bukankah setiap orang berhak mencintai dan dicintai? Mengapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak boleh? Apa karena mereka sama-sama namja? Ayolah, itu sudah jadi hal yang lumrah diera modern ini. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun tak berpikir hal yang sama dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah hubungan mereka terungkap, Kyuhyun seolah memberi jarak dengannya. Mereka tak lagi terlihat bersama baik disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Kyuhyun sering terlihat bersama siswi yang berasal dari sekolah mereka maupun dari luar sekolah mereka. Sungmin yang sabar, ia tak pernah memperdulikan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Seperti pagi itu, Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari motornya langsung dihadapkan dengan senyum manis Lee Sungmin. Namun dengan cueknya ia melewati Sungmin begitu saja tanpa berniat sekedar membalas senyumannya. Namun Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kyu, nanti siang kita pulang bersama kan?"

"Tidak bisa _Hyung_, aku ada janji dengan Yoona."

Senyum yang awalnya bertengger dibibir Sungmin seketika menghilang, namun tak lama kemudian ia mengulas senyum tipis dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri, "Cho Kyuhyun bodoh."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan santai dikoridor kampus, dengan secara tiba-tiba sesorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia tersentak kaget lalu menoleh, dilihatnya si namja kelinci –kembali- memamerkan senyum khas-nya dihadapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak, dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin.

"Kyu, bisakah kau temani aku ke toko buku sore ini?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab, namun saat seorang yeoja yang ia kenal lewat dihadapannya, seketika ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan yeoja itu.

"_Mianhae Hyung_, Jessica memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke salon sore nanti."

Dan segera berlalu tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin, karena ia yakin akan mendapati raut kekecewaan diwajah manis Hyung-nya itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kapan aku memin—"

"Nanti sore ku traktir."

Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Jessica.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kelasnya sore itu, ia mengernyit merasakan sakit disekitar perutnya. Seketika ia tersadar jika ia tak melahap makan siangnya karena mendapati namja manis nan mungil yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dikantin kampus. Entah kenapa selera makannya hilang saat melihat raut manis hyung-'nya' tertutupi kabut kesedihan. Tentu itu disebabkan olehnya.

"Oppa."

Suara lembut seorang yeoja membuat lamunannya memudar. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aniyeo,." Jawabnya singkat.

Seo Joohyun atau yang akrab dipanggil Seohyun, teman satu angkatan juga teman duetnya di ekskul seni tersenyum manis seraya menunjukan sebuah benda kotak berwarna hijau dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti, namun saat melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah dihindarinya akhir-akhir ini membuat ia waspada. Hingga saat sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum manis.

"Kyu, aku membuatkanmu bekal agar kau tidak lupa makan lagi." ujar sosok itu –Lee Sungmin, dengan gesture sama seperti yang dilakukan Seohyun, hanya bedanya kali ini kotak itu berwarna pink baby, warna favorit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus –pura-pura- jengkel, kemudian mengambil kotak berwarna hijau dihadapannya, "Tidak _Hyung_ terimakasih, Seohyun sudah membuatkannya untukku." Dan berlalu begitu saja seraya mengamit tangan Seohyun.

Kyuhyun kembali membuat bibir pinkish itu tersenyum pahit, dan tanpa ia sadari hatinya juga semakin remuk dengan sikap arogansinya itu.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi itu Sungmin tengah menunggu Kyuhyun ditempat namja itu biasa memarkirkan motornya. Lama Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang, hingga akhirnya sebuah motor yang ia yakini milik Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Senyum dari bibir ber-sahape 'M' itu seketika meluntur kala mendapati sepasang tangan yang memeluk erat pinggang namja berkulit pucat itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri mematung disanan, dan tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun telah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kyu, kenapa teleponku tak diangkat semalaman?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis sebelum menjawab, "Aku menginap diapartemen Vic,_ Hyung_." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak dipungkiri, mata foxy itu memanas seketika dengan lapisan bening yang mebuat mata indah itu tertutupi cahayanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan malas menuju suatu tempat yang dijanjikan namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin melalui pesannya tadi pagi. Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun menemukan namja berambut pirang itu tengah duduk menunggunya, dibangku yang terdapat ditaman belakang sekolah mereka.

Kyuhyun medudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Sungmin, "Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Lama Sungmin terdian, sebelum kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan berucap, "Kyu, aku akan pergi."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia melengos tak peduli.

"Pergi saja _Hyung_, tak ada urusan denganku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan namja manis itu.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan slow-motion ia menoleh kearah belakangnya. Namun tak didapatinya Sungmin disana. Bagai kesetanan, Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk mencari namja manis itu. Namun nihil, Sungmin tak terlihat dimanapun. Ia benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

_Pukkk…_

Tepukan dipundaknya mengembalikkan Kyuhyun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi."

Seorang namja bermata sipit tengah memamerkan senyum menawannya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

.

"Yesung-sshi?"

.

.

.

Seberapa pahitpun aku terus menyakitimu, yakinlah, hanya aku yang akan selalu menjadi tempatmu berakhir.

.

.

.

END

.

Wkwkwk~ Gaje ya? Ini file jamuran di PC, sayang kalo gak dipublish xD

Entahlah ini bisa disebut sekuel atau prekuel, buat yg udah pernah baca pasti tau ini ada hubungannya sama FF oneshoot sekaligus YAOI pertama saya, "Steps to Stop"

Buat yg terlanjur baca, mohon review-nya. :D


End file.
